A Kippernium Christmas
by Niagara14301
Summary: A grown up Jane and her friends celebrate Christmas at Kippernia Castle.
1. Chapter 1

A Kippernium Christmas - a Jane and the Dragon fanfic

 **A Kippernium Christmas**

Note: this is a Christmas present for SailorWednesdayMercury.

 **Making ready for the holiday**

At Kippernia Castle, it was Chistmas Eve. As in previous years, the castle was gearing up for the annual Christmas Eve dinner for the local orphans. King Caradoc and Queen Gwendolyn had instituted the tradition as a way of giving the orphans something to look forward to, and to make them feel special during the holiday season.

In the kitchen of Kippernia Castle, a 22-year-old Jane was helping a 22-year-old Pepper cook food for the annual dinner. The two of them had become happily married women, with Jane being married to Gunther, and Pepper being married to Rake. Pepper looked at a vary pregnant Jane.

"How long before the baby is due, Jane?" Pepper asked.

"The royal physician says it could be anytime now" Jane answered. "I'll be happy to have it over with. I feel like an over ripe melon".

"Just what we need - another short life running around the castle" Dragon commented as he stuck his head into the kitchen.

"Deep down inside, you know you enjoy our company" Jane smiled at Dragon.

"Yes ... you're right" Dragon admitted.

"And I know you and Princess Lavinia are getting along well" Jane happily said to Dragon. "You are all she ever talks about".

"Well, the princess has good taste" Dragon said with a self assured look on his face. "Which is why I let her ride me on patrol duty".

"How is Princess Lavinia's training coming along, Jane?" Pepper asked.

"She has the makings of a first class knight" Jane answered proudly. "Gunther has taken her under his wing, and she's progressing well".

 **Honor guard duty**

A sixteen-year-old Princess Lavinia stood in the great hall of the castle. In a few moments, a seventeen-year-old boy walked into the great hall. The boy was Greg, the cousin of Gunther. Both Lavinia and Greg were knights in training.

"Just stand to one side, and I'll show you how a real knight in training looks" Greg said to Lavinia in a self assured way.

"Oh, is that so?!" Lavinia laughed. "How about last week when you tripped over a barrow of apples? I suppose that's how a real knight in training looks, too?".

"Just remember, I earned my place as a knight in training" Greg snapped. "You were handed your chance on a silver platter, just because you're the princess".

"I'll have you know that's not true!" Lavinia exclaimed in anger. "I worked very hard to earn the position of knight in training".

"Well, the truth be known, girls have no place as knights" Greg pointed out.

"That's quite enough!" a man's voice rang out.

Lavinia and Greg looked up to see a 24-year-old Gunther standing there. Gunther had taken over Sir Theodore's duties when Sir Theodore died of old age a few years earlier.

"Greg" Gunther started, "I've warned you about that attitude of yours. It will get you nowhere. Princess Lavinia has as much right to be a knight in training as you have. I suggest you get used to it".

"Not if I can help it" Greg said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Gunther snapped. "You are under the mistaken impression that women have no place as knights. Well, let me tell you that my wife, Jane, is one of the finest knights in the kingdom. Not bad for a woman, wouldn't you say?".

"Yes, Sir Gunther" Greg acknowledged, nearly choking on the words.

"I'm glad you agree" Gunther said. "You'll have plenty of time to think about it ... when you're cleaning out the stables".

"But, Sir Gunther ..." Greg started to say in protest.

"The stables are waiting" Gunther directed.

"Yes, Sir Gunther" Greg acknowledged as he walked off toward the stables.

"I'm sorry about Greg's behavior" Gunther apologized to Lavinia. "It would appear to run in the family. There were times in my youth when I treated Jane with less than respect. Over time, I discovered that Jane was a fine warrior ... and a fine woman who I fell in love with. Today, I can't imagine not being with Jane".

"The two of you make a fine couple, Sir Gunther" Lavinia smiled.

"I'm blessed having her in my life" Gunther smiled back. "I'm a much better person because of it. But, now onto something else. For the Christmas Eve dinner, we'll need an honor guard. And I've decided that you will be in that honor guard".

"Thank you, Sir Gunther" Lavinia said, grateful. "And what of Greg?".

"He'll be in the honor guard as well" Gunther answered. "I'll tell him ... after he gets done with the stable".

"Understood, Sir Gunther" Lavinia acknowledged.

"You're a fine knight in training, Princess Lavinia" Gunther gently said. "Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. You have the heart of a lion, along with a sense of justice ... just like Jane. I look forward to seeing you become the fine knight I know you'll be".

 **A few hours later**

In the great hall of Kippernia Castle, it was now early evening. King Caradoc, Queen Gwendolyn, an eighteen-year-old Prince Cuthbert, the orphans, other invited guests, and the honor guard were present.

"Welcome to our annual Christmas Eve dinner" Caradoc welcomed everybody. "May we all have a fine dinner, and give thanks for the blessings of the season".

Everybody had a fine time talking to each other, and enjoying a fine dinner. In a little while, a 24-year-old Jester came out to entertain those gathered. Jester juggled balls, sang songs, and told jokes which made everybody smile and laugh.

After Jester had finished, a 23-year-old woman walked up to him.

"Hello" the woman smiled. "My name is Sharon, and I've been recently put in charge of the local orphanage".

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Sharon" Jester smiled back. "How may I be of assistance?".

"I just wanted to thank you for putting on such a fine show" Sharon answered. "The orphans enjoyed it very much, as did I".

"Why, thank you" Jester said, pleased.

"What a wonderful gift you have, being able to make people laugh and smile" Sharon observed.

Jester and Sharon spent some time talking, and getting to know each other in the process. As Jester and Sharon talked, Gunther and Jane watched from a nearby table.

"They make a nice looking couple, Jane, don't you think?" Gunther observed.

"Indeed they do" Jane smiled.

Jane suddenly felt a strange sensation coming from her stomach area.

"Oh, my!" Jane exclaimed to Gunther. "I think the baby is coming".

"Is everything alright?" Queen Gwendolyn asked as she walked up.

"I think this little one inside me is ready to arrive, Queen Gwendolyn" Jane answered.

"Call for the midwife" King Caradoc instructed. "And see that Jane is helped to her and Sir Gunther's room".

As Jane was being helped out of the great hall, King Caradoc walked up to Jane.

"Good luck, my dear" Caradoc said as he gently held Jane's hand.

"Thank you, King Caradoc" Jane smiled.

 **A new life arrives**

In Gunther and Jane's room, Jane was laying on a bed when the midwife walked in.

"Don't you worry, my dear" the midwife reassured Jane. "Between the two of us, you'll get through this just fine. Meanwhile, if the rest of you will step out, Jane and I have some work to do".

Gunther, and Jane's parents stepped out of the room.

A long while passed as Gunther, and Jane's parents waited in the hallway. Suddenly, the three heard a baby crying. In a few minutes, the midwife came out into the hallway.

"Sir Gunther" the midwife started, "you have a healthy baby girl".

Gunther, and Jane's parents smiled at the news.

"And how is Jane?" Gunther asked.

"She's doing fine" the midwife reassured Gunther. "You, and Jane's parents, may go in now".

Gunther, and Jane's parents entered the bedroom where Jane was sitting up in bed, holding the newborn baby.

"Come meet your daughter, Gunther" Jane smiled as Gunther walked over.

"Hello, little one" Gunther happily said to the baby as he gently picked her up. "Welcome to the world".

"She's beautiful" Jane's mother commented about the baby.

"The two of you are truly blessed" Jane's father happily said to Jane and Gunther.

"What shall we call her?" Gunther asked Jane about the baby.

"I've been thinking about that" Jane started. "I was thinking her name should be Jade, as in our precious jewel".

"Then Jade it is" Gunther happily agreed.

"Jade will make a fine lady in waiting ... or a knight" Jane's mother smiled. "If she's anything like you, Jane, she'll excel at anything she puts her mind to".

 **Christmas Day**

At Kippernia Castle, it was Christmas morning. Gunther and Jane walked through the courtyard, with Jane holding Jade in her arms.

"Dragon" Jane called out.

Dragon flew down, and landed near Gunther and Jane.

"I'd like to introduce you to mine and Gunther's daughter" Jane smiled as she held up Jade for Dragon to see. Jade smiled at Dragon, and held out her tiny arms as if to reach for Dragon.

"She is rather sweet, isn't she?" Dragon observed with a smile. "Congratulations to the two of you".

"Thank you, Dragon" Gunther said with a father's pride.

In the great hall of the castle, the inhabitants of the castle were making ready for Christmas breakfast. As Gunther, Jane, and Jade entered the great hall, everybody clapped. King Caradoc and Queen Gwendolyn then walked up.

"What a wondrous Christmas" Caradoc smiled as he looked at Jade. "A Christmas that begins with a new life. This day is truly blessed".

"Indeed" Gwendolyn happily agreed as she, too, looked at Jade. "What a sweet girl she is. A precious blessing to her parents, and to us all".

Gunther and Jane smiled with pride.

In a few minutes, everybody sat down to a glorious Christmas breakfast. After breakfast, presents were exchanged. It was a fine day filled with promise. Everybody was happy.

However, this is not the end of our story.

 **June**

It was now June. In the great hall of Kippernia Castle, an event of special significance was getting underway as Jester and Sharon stood before King Caradoc.

"Among the privileges afforded a King, there is none greater than the power to join two people together in matrimony" Caradoc happily said to those gathered. "Do you, Jester, take this woman, Sharon, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?".

"I do" Jester smiled.

"Do you, Sharon, take this man, Jester, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Caradoc asked.

"I do" Sharon smiled.

"Therefore, by the power vested in me by ... well ... by me" Caradoc started as he and the crowd happily chuckled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jester, you may kiss your bride".

Jester and Sharon embraced as everybody clapped in celebration. Afterward, everybody had a fine wedding dinner, and enjoyed a fine wedding cake. It was a happy time in Kippernia Castle. Everything was right with the world.


	2. Chapter 2

A Kippernium Christmas - a Jane and the Dragon fanfic

 **A Kippernium Christmas: Chapter 2**

Note: this chapter is a birthday present for SailorWednesdayMercury, and continues where the previous chapter left off.

 **Late-June**

A visiting dignitary was due to arrive at Kippernia Castle, and Jane and Gunther were assigned to escort the dignitary to the castle. In the absence of Jane and Gunther, Jane's nine-year-old brother and sister, twins Jedidiah and Victoria, had been put in charge of taking care of Jade, who was Jane and Gunther's infant daughter. Jedidiah was following in his father's footsteps, and was in the early stages of training to be a chamberlain. Meanwhile, Victoria was following in her mother's footsteps, and was in the early stages of training to be a lady-in-waiting.

"She's so cute when she sleeps" Victoria said of Jade laying in her crib.

"Tell me about it" Jedidiah smiled.

"Oh!" Victoria remembered. "We need to get those two record books to Father".

"Oh, yes" Jedidiah remarked. "Jade should be safe here for a few minutes. After all, she's sound asleep".

As Jedidiah and Victoria left, Jade opened her eyes, and started climbing out of her crib which was close to the floor.

 **Dragon's sick**

In the courtyard of Kippernia Castle, sixteen-year-old Lavinia and seventeen-year-old Greg were doing some training maneuvers.

"We could have waited until Gunther and Jane got back" Greg groaned.

"We're knights in training" Lavinia pointed out. "We have to be ready at all times in case we're needed".

"Well, I have to be ready" Greg said with a self assured look. "I'm a young man, and young men are expected to train to be knights. You're a princess, and a girl, and that will never change".

At that point, Lavinia brought out her staff, and with a swift maneuver swung it at Greg's legs, bringing him down in the process.

"I may be a princess and a girl" Lavinia smiled, "but I just brought down your sorry backside".

"Ha, ha!" Greg exclaimed, not amused. "You got lucky, that's all!".

"Why you pig headed ... boy!" Lavinia snapped. "I've got a good mind to ...".

Lavinia was interrupted when Dragon flew down into the courtyard. Dragon then laid down, moaning.

"What's the matter, Dragon?" Lavinia asked, concerned.

"I don't feel well" Dragon weakly answered as his stomach rumbled. "I haven't felt this bad since the time I had Curly Tail". A thought then went through Dragon's head. "Oh, no!" Dragon exclaimed. "You don't think I have Curly Tail again?! The last time was bad enough!".

"Not to worry, Dragon" Lavinia gently said as she stroked Dragon's forehead. "Jane told me about this. There's a cure on the mountain called Skyleaf. Greg and I can go up there and fetch some for you".

"Who said you could volunteer _me_ for something?!" Greg asked, annoyed.

"Because it's the right thing to do" Lavinia pointed out. "Besides, where Skyleaf grows is on a dangerous area of the mountain. I could really use your help".

Greg looked at Lavinia, not wanting to get involved.

"In that case, I'll do it myself!" Lavinia said in anger as she got up and started walking away.

"Wait!" Greg called out. "I'll come with you. If anything were to happen to the _princess_ , I'd never hear the end of it!".

"That's the spirit!" Lavinia smiled. "We've better get going".

" _Princesses"_ Greg thought to himself in disgust. _"Can't live with them, and can't live without them"_.

 **Jade's gone**

After Jedidiah and Victoria had delivered the record books to their father, they returned to the room where they had left Jade sleeping in her crib. As they entered the room, Jedidiah and Victoria noticed that Jade was not in her crib, and was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh!" Jedidiah exclaimed, worried. "Where is she?".

"I'm sure she has to be around here somewhere" Victoria hoped. "She's just a baby - she can't have gone far".

"Then we should search for her as quickly as possible" Jedidiah suggested, still worried. "The sooner we find her, the better".

 **On the mountain**

Lavinia and Greg, after a bit of traveling time, found themselves on the mountain. They were quite high up, and where they were standing offered a nice view of the surrounding countryside.

"Nice view" Lavinia remarked. "If I had the time, I'd stay and enjoy the view. But, Dragon needs that Skyleaf so we can cure his Curly Tail".

"Then I suggest that we get this over with" Greg said. "I mean ... the sooner we can get that Skyleaf, the sooner we can cure Dragon".

"So, you do like Dragon!" Lavinia remarked, pleased.

"I don't dislike him" Greg admitted.

"Old softie" Lavinia chuckled. "There is a heart deep down inside you. That's something I didn't know until now".

"There's a lot you don't know about me" Greg commented as something caught his attention up ahead. "There's some green leaves up ahead. Could that be the Skyleaf we are looking for?".

"It could be" Lavinia suggested. "Let's have a closer look".

 **Finding Jade**

Jedidiah and Victoria started searching the hallway that led to the room that Jade had been in. As the two entered a hallway that branched off from the hallway they were in, Jedidiah looked to see Jade staring at a tapestry hanging on the wall.

"There you are" Jedidiah smiled as he scooped up Jade.

"Thank goodness!" Victoria exclaimed in relief.

Jade started reaching up to touch the tapestry.

"You want to look at that?" Jedidiah asked Jade.

Jade looked at Jedidiah with a yes look in her eyes.

"Okay" Jedidiah said as he took Jade closer, and Jade started touching the tapestry with her hand. Jade then let out a little giggle, pleased with being able to touch the tapestry.

"You just wanted to get out and see the world, didn't you?" Victoria asked Jade.

Again, Jade answered with a yes look in her eyes.

"Well, I suppose we could show her around the castle" Jedidiah suggested to Victoria. "After all, neither of us have anything planned today".

As Jedidiah gently cradled Jade in his arms, he and Victoria walked around the castle, occasionally stopping when something caught Jade's eye. At one point, King Caradoc and Queen Gwendolyn walked up.

"So, how is the newest member of our castle family doing?" Caradoc asked as he smiled at Jade.

"She's doing well, sir" Jedidiah happily answered. "Victoria and I thought we would take Jade on a little sightseeing tour ... give her something different to look at than her room".

"Oh, she's adorable" Gwendolyn smiled as she gently tickled Jade under the chin. "I remember when Cuthbert and Lavinia were that age".

"Fine memories" Caradoc happily remembered.

 **Getting the Skyleaf**

Back on the mountain, Lavinia and Greg walked toward the green leaves that Greg saw. Upon reaching the area where the green leaves were, Lavinia and Greg noticed that the leaves themselves were on the side of a rock and earth wall overlooking a rock platform. Between them and the rock platform was a deep chasm.

"How do we get across to the other side?" Greg wondered.

"Lucky I brought a rope" Lavinia announced as she pulled a rope from a large pouch she had been wearing. "There's a tree growing out of the side of that rock and earth wall. We can lasso the tree, and I could climb over while you hold the rope on this end".

"I realize that you're the better choice to climb over, considering you're lighter" Greg remarked. "Are you sure you're up to it?".

"I am" Lavinia answered.

"Then, lets proceed" Greg said as he took the rope, and lassoed the tree on the other side. "Be careful".

"I will" Lavinia promised as she started climbing across as Greg firmly held the rope.

In a few moments, Lavinia had climbed over to the rock platform, and carefully stepped onto it. The rock platform was not in the best condition, so Lavinia proceeded carefully as she picked a large Skyleaf. Lavinia placed the Skyleaf in her pouch, and walked over to the rope. Suddenly, the rock platform started to crumble. Lavinia raced to the rope, and grabbed onto it, just as the platform collapsed. At that same time, Greg braced himself so he could hold the rope better.

"You okay?" Greg asked Lavinia, concerned.

"Yes" Lavinia answered, nervous. "Hold that rope tight. I'm climbing back over".

Lavinia carefully climbed back to Greg. In a few moments, Lavinia reached Greg. As Lavinia stepped onto the ground, Greg held her.

"Are you all right?" Lavinia asked Greg, puzzled. "That's a tight embrace".

"You had me worried to death!" Greg exclaimed. "I swear I saw your life flash before my eyes. It made me realize that ... I'd miss you if you were gone".

"You really care, don't you?" Lavinia asked, touched.

"Yes ... I do" Greg answered. "I've been blind, but now I see. Can you forgive me for being a foolish, arrogant knight in training?".

"I can forgive you" Lavinia smiled. "Can you forgive me for my share of arrogance as well?".

"I can" Greg smiled back.

"We've best get back" Lavinia announced. "Dragon will be needing that Skyleaf".

"Then, after you, Princess" Greg said as he started following Lavinia down the mountain.

As they walked, Greg looked at Lavinia. This was a new chapter for both of them. Greg wasn't sure what lay before him and Lavinia, but he couldn't wait to find out.

 **Helping a sick dragon**

After Lavinia and Greg had returned to the castle, 22-year-old Pepper boiled the Skyleaf into a potion for Dragon. Lavinia then took the potion to Dragon.

"Drink this" Lavinia instructed Dragon.

"I remember the last time I drank this stuff" Dragon remarked. "It was the foulest thing I ever tasted".

"You want to get well, don't you?" Lavinia asked, concerned.

"Yes" Dragon answered reluctantly. "It's just ... does it has to be that stuff?".

"It's the only known cure" Lavinia pointed out. "You can do this".

"Very well" Dragon agreed as he drank the potion. "Oh, yuck! It's even worse than last time!".

"You just rest now, dear Dragon" Lavinia smiled. "I'll see you in a little while".

As Lavinia walked away, Dragon looked at her, then called out.

"Lavinia" Dragon started, "thank you. And thank Greg as well".

"On behalf of both of us, you are most welcome" Lavinia happily said.

Dragon laid down as Lavinia walked off. As he watched Lavinia walk out of sight, Dragon smiled.

" _Short lives ... can be agreeable a lot of the time"_ Dragon thought to himself with a smile.

 **Another Christmas**

It was now December, and time for another Christmas in Kippernia Castle. A few days before Christmas, Jane, Gunther, Lavinia, and Greg were in the castle courtyard. Jane was in charge of training Greg, and Gunther was in charge of training Lavinia.

The four were armed with wooden training swords. Lavinia and Greg had their backs to each other as Jane faced down Greg, and Gunther faced down Lavinia.

"Strike!" Jane shouted to Gunther.

Jane started to fight Greg, and Gunther started to fight Lavinia. Jane and Gunther from time to time quickly changed positions in an attempt to throw Greg and Lavinia off guard. To Jane and Gunther's surprise, Greg and Lavinia quickly adapted, and worked together to match Jane and Gunther's moves. Before long, Greg and Lavinia worked together to defeat Jane and Gunther.

"Well done, you two" Gunther smiled at Greg and Lavinia. "By working together, the two of you were victorious".

"Exactly how a pair of knights should work together" Jane added, pleased.

"The exercise is done for today" Gunther announced to Greg and Lavinia. "The two of you go and relax - you've earned it".

As Greg and Lavinia walked off having a pleasant conversation, Jane and Gunther looked at the two, and smiled.

"Who would have thought the two of them would ever become friends?" Gunther commented to Jane about Greg and Lavinia.

"Tell me about it" Jane responded. "But, I remember us having a rocky relationship as well when we were children".

"Yes" Gunther admitted. "Thankfully, I grew up".

"Gunther?" Jane asked, taken off guard by Gunther's response.

"I meant what I just said" Gunther gently said. "I grew up, and saw you for the wonderful person you are. And that was the most important moment of my life. I love you, Jane. And I always will".

"And I love you too, Gunther" Jane smiled.

Meanwhile, Greg and Lavinia, as they walked along, looked over their shoulders at Jane and Gunther.

"What do you think they are thinking?" Greg asked Lavinia of Jane and Gunther.

"Probably amazed that the two of us now get along" Lavinia smiled.

"I'm glad of that, you know" Greg smiled back. "We make a good twosome".

"I think so, too" Lavinia happily agreed. "And I look forward to dancing with you at the Christmas Eve dinner".

"And I look forward to dancing with you too, my princess" Greg said in a very complementary way.

A few days passed, and it was now Christmas Eve. That night, in Kippernia Castle, was the annual Christmas Eve dinner. As with the previous year's dinner, Sharon and the children from the orphanage attended, along with Jester.

After King Caradoc welcomed everybody to the dinner, the festivities began. A fine dinner was served, and afterward a Christmas Eve dance took place.

As couples got together to dance, Jane and Gunther walked out to where the couples were gathered. In a few moments, some musicians started playing music, and Jane and Gunther started to dance along with the other couples. As the couples danced, Lavinia and Greg made their way to where the couples were dancing, and started dancing themselves.

"Well, would you look at that!" Jane said to Gunther, pleasantly surprised. "Lavinia and Greg are actually dancing together".

"Good for them" Gunther responded, pleased. "I was rather hoping they would follow in our footsteps at some point. They actually make a nice couple if you ask me".

"I agree" Jane smiled.

Meanwhile, Lavinia and Greg were enjoying their dance.

"You dance like an expert" Lavinia said to Greg.

"You really think so?" Greg asked, taken off guard. "I was afraid I wouldn't get it right. So ...".

"Yes? So?" Lavinia wanted to know, curious.

"Well" Greg started, "I wanted to learn how to dance, so ... I asked Jane's mother to teach me. Turns out she was more than happy to give me lessons".

"You did that? For me?" Lavinia asked, impressed.

"I wanted to give you a pleasant dance you would remember" Greg smiled. "I wanted to be the best I could be for my princess ... my love".

"Oh, Greg!" Lavinia exclaimed in happiness. "This is one of the nicest things anybody has done on my behalf. I will remember this always".

The dance continued, as Lavinia and Greg, Jane and Gunther, and the other couples had a pleasant evening together. At one point, even Jester and Sharon joined the dance. It was a Christmas Eve that would be remembered for years to come.


End file.
